2 ans
by GabouxD
Summary: Quand Booth s'en va brusquement et refait surface deux ans après... Quelle sera la réaction de son ex-partenaire ? Aucun spoilers. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps =) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez à postez vos reviews ou par mp ! Merci beaucoup =)_

2 ans.

2 ans sans elle.

2 ans sans lui.

Sans la voir.

Sans le toucher.

Sans la respirer.

Sans l'aimer.

2 ans qu'il est parti.

Sans un mot.

Sans un bruit.

Il est parti.

2 ans qu'elle pleure chaque nuit.

2 ans de souffrances.

2 ans qui semblent une éternité.

2 ans d'enfer.

2 ans aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour.

Une renaissance.

Un jour qu'on appellera le bonheur.

Un jour qu'on ne peut pas décrire.

Un jour où 2 amoureux vont se retrouver et s'aimer.

2 amoureux qu'on appelle Tempérance Brennan et Seeley Booth.


	2. Les retrouvailles

_Tempérance rentre chez elle. Il est aux alentours de minuit. Elle ne sait pas vraiment. Elle a bu. Trop bu. Comme d'habitude. Boire après le travail est devenu une habitude. Elle a oublié ce qu'elle fuyait, pourtant elle fuit toujours. _

_Elle allume son répondeur._

_Voix _: Bones … c'est Booth. Je… Cela fait 2 ans aujourd'hui que je suis parti. Je t'appelle pour m'excuser. M'excuser de t'avoir laissé seule, sans aucunes explications. Je n'ais pas pu te parler avant mon départ. Un jour tu sauras pourquoi j'ais fait ça … Je reviens à Washington ce soir, mais seulement ce soir. J'espère que tu entendras ce message avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je rentre là où je vis dorénavant. Si ne veux pas me voir… je … je comprendrais. Je t'attends à notre restaurant, à notre table. Je prends un avion demain matin à l'aube. Je t'attends, Bones.

_Bones ne réalise pas tout de suite. Petit à petit, tout lui revient : ses sourires, leurs joies d'être ensemble, leur alchimie, sa démarche, son « 6__e__ sens », son torse, son regard. Son regard. La peine qu'elle a eut quand elle a réalisé qu'il n'était plus là. Elle pensait qu'on l'avait enlevé mais quand elle est allé voir le FBI on lui a demandé de ne plus posé de questions. Alors, elle avait compris. Il était parti._

_Au fond d'elle, elle lui en voulait. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Mais poussée par une force qu'elle n'arrivait pas à canaliser, elle se retrouva en face du restaurant sans qu'elle y soit vraiment pour quelque chose. _

_Elle le vit. Il était assis, la tête dans ses mains. Tempérance poussa la porte du restaurant doucement. Elle marcha vers lui et, sans qu'il la voit, vient s'asseoir en face de lui._

_Ils restèrent là, à se regarder sans parler, pendant plus de 5 minutes. Tant de choses à se dire, cependant aucun des deux ne voulaient briser ce moment d'intimité._

_Booth : _Bones … Je … m'excuse.

_Bones_ : Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

_Booth_ : Je voulais te voir pour me faire pardonner. Je me sens extrêmement coupable de ce que j'ai fait.

_Bones_ : Non, pourquoi reviens-tu à Washington ?

_Booth_ : Je devais voir le patron du FBI.

_Bones_ : D'accord.

_Booth_ : Bones, je t'en supplie parle moi, tu m'as tant manqué.

_Bones ne put retenir une larme._

_Bones __(énervée et honteuse)_ : Que pourrais-je te dire ? Ce que je fais le soir quand je rentre chez moi ? Combien de verres je prends avant de m'endormir ? Les cauchemars que je faits ? Le fait qu'au travail je n'arrive plus à rien ? Que j'ai honte de me regarder dans la glace ?

_Booth_ _(se penchant sur la table de façon à être plus proche de son visage) _: Oh Bones, je suis si, si désolé de t'avoir laissée ! J'aimerais t'expliquer … Si je te disais que c'est pour protéger une personne qui compte plus pour moi que tout ce qu'il y a sur cette fichue planète, tu voudrais bien me pardonner ?

_Bones __(inquiète)_ : Quoi, Parker est en danger ?

_Booth_ : Non ce n'est pas pour mon fils que j'ai peur. Disons que dans mon cœur il y a, lui, et quelqu'un d'autre.

_Bones_ : D'accord.

_Booth_ : […] Tu n'essayes même pas de savoir de qui il s'agit ?

_Bones_ : Tu me le dirais si tu voulais que je le sache. Or, tu ne me dis rien, donc j'en déduis que tu préfères garder ça pour toi.

_Booth_ _(tout bas)_ : Bien vu.

_Ils restèrent ainsi sans se parler pendant plus de 20 minutes, sans se regarder. Booth enlaçait la main de Bones et la caressait du bout du doigt de temps à autres. _

_Booth était partagé entre un profond bonheur et une grande tristesse : heureux de voir, de toucher, de respirer celle qu'il aimait, mais triste de savoir qu'ils ne resteraient que cette nuit ensemble et triste de savoir combien elle souffrait de son absence._

_Quant à Tempérance, elle voulait en vouloir encore à son ex-coéquipier mais le simple fait qu'il soit là avec elle suffisait à lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait enduré en deux années_.

_Bones_ : Et si nous allions chez moi, enfin si nous sortions d'ici ?

_Booth_ : J'aimerais retourner à l'institut, et voir toute l'équipe.

_Bones_ : Comme tu le veux. Mais que vas-tu leur dire ?

_Booth_ : … Bonjour.

_Bones_ : Et s'ils demandent des explications ?

_Booth_ : Je leur dirais ce que je t'ai répondu à toi.

_Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. _

_Pendant qu'ils roulaient, ils passèrent devant l'appartement de Bones et elle décida de monter se changer et Booth, pendant ce temps, l'attendait dans la voiture. _

_Après quelques minutes, une silhouette entra dans le hall de l'immeuble de Bones._

_Seeley attendit plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans la voiture et, voyant qu'elle ne revenait toujours pas, il descendit de sa voiture et monta dans l'immeuble de Bones. Quand il arriva à sa porte, il toqua plusieurs fois et l'appela. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ouvrit l'entrée de l'appartement. Il la chercha dans toutes les pièces et, arrivé dans le salon, il entendit des bruits étouffés dans la chambre de Bones, alors il ouvrit doucement la porte. _

_Booth :_BONES !


	3. Comme un cri dans la nuit

Des reviews, des reviews je veux des reviews ! :) Chapitre court. Enjoy :)

_Elle était attachée aux barreaux de son lit, en sous-vêtements et en sanglots. Elle avait une coupure sur le front et le sang coulait le long de son cou. Booth courut la détacher. Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura contre son épaule, elle se serrait toute contre le corps de Booth comme si elle était apeurée. Booth caressait ses cheveux doucement, la berçait et quand elle se calma, il lui demanda ce qui était arrivé._

_Bones :_J'étais dans ma salle de bain en train de me préparer. Je venais de me déshabiller et j'allais dans ma chambre pour prendre d'autres habits quand un homme est subitement rentré, il m'a poussé et je suis tombé sur le rebord ma table de chambre. J'étais à demi-consciente et quand je me « réveillais », je vis qu'il m'avait attachée à mon lit et là … (Elle recommençait à pleurer) Il m'a dit qu'il voulait se venger … qu'il voulait détruire … qu'il voulait te détruire … alors il commençait juste à s'allonger sur moi, à sentir mes cheveux … Il disait qu'il te comprenait de … me désirer. Il me caressait, m'embrassait et il allait enlever mon bas de sous-vêtements quand il t'a entendu entrer.

_Booth__ : _Pourquoi tu n'as pas crier ?

_Bones__ : _Je n'ai pas peur d'être tuer… d'être violer me terrorise ! Je ne pouvais plus penser, plus parler, plus bouger.

_Booth__ : _On va à l'institut ouvrir une enquête !

_Après un silence. _

_Bones__ : _Tu ne fais plus parti de l'équipe Booth …

_Booth _: Je sais qui t'as fais ça Bones.

_Bones_ : Comment ?

_Booth _: Si je suis parti, c'est parce qu'un ancien détenu que j'avais fait arrêté voulait se venger, me faire du mal. Et il savait que s'il s'en prenait à toi, ça me ferait du mal. J'ai donc pris la décision de m'éloigner de toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Mais je vois qu'il m'attendait et que cette soirée aurait pu … tourner très mal !

_Bones _: Tu m'as détruite en partant. Tu m'as plus de mal que cet homme. J'ai plus pleuré le soir où j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas que cette soirée où j'ai failli me faire violer.

_Booth la prit dans ses bras, dans la même position que lorsqu'elle pleurait. Les jambes de Bones s'étaient enroulées autour du bassin de Booth, elle avait la tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur pour ne plus jamais l'oubliée. _

_Booth :_ C'est finit. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule. Plus jamais.


	4. Comme avant

_J'ai oublié : Bones ne m'appartient pas malheureusement pas. _

_A l'institut. _

_Angéla :_ Mon cœur, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je veux dire, ta dépression, après, le retour inattendu de Booth et puis cet homme qui voulait te violer … Tu as le droit de perdre pied !

_Bones _: Je fais aller. Où est Booth ?

_Angéla_ : Il parle avec Camille à propos de ton agresseur.

_Bones :_ Il est parti à cause de moi, Ange.

_Angéla_ : Comment ça ?

_Bones_ : Si Booth nous a laissé, c'était pour me protéger. Apparemment, un détenu que Booth avait fait arrêter est sorti de prison et voulait se venger. Il savait que s'il m'attaquait, ça ferait du mal à Booth, alors il a décidé de partir et faire comme si, il n'y avait plus aucune relation entre nous … pour que l'autre ne me fasse pas de mal. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en vouloir ou pas.

_Angéla_ : A qui ? A Booth ?

_Bones_ : Oui.

_Angéla _: Mon cœur … tu dois aller le voir et le remercier. Il est parti et t'as fait du mal, d'accord. Mais n'oublies pas que lui aussi à beaucoup souffert de devoir s'éloigner de toi. Il a préférais souffrir plutôt que de TE voir souffrir.

_Bones_ : Mais j'ai tout de même eu de la peine.

_Angéla_ : Imagines toi à sa place …

_Bones_ : J'aurais fait la même chose.

_Angéla :_ Allez ! Va le voir !

_Dans le bureau de Booth : _

_Bones :_ Booth, je ne te déranges pas ?

_Booth :_ Non non rentre. Alors, j'ai lancé l'enquête officiellement et je ne suis pas obligé de retourner à Vancouver.

_Bones_ : Tout ce temps tu étais à Vancouver ? Au Canada ?

_Booth_ : Je te raconterais ça une prochaine fois. Donc je disais que …

_Bones __(le coupant)_ : Merci !

_Booth :_ … de ?

_Bones_ _(se rapprochant de lui) _: De tout ! D'être resté avec moi après l'agression, de m'avoir réconfortée et merci pour toutes les autres fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie et où j'ai … « oublié » de te remercier.

_Booth :_ Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter d'être parti.

_Bones :_ Arrête de dire ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu es parti mais tu es revenu et c'est ça l'important.

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue._

_Bones :_Bon j'y vais. On m'a amené des squelettes datant de l'ère tertiaire. On se retrouve à 1heure au Royal Diner ?

_Booth hocha la tête. Et la regarda s'éloigner. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait voulu la protéger en partant mais elle avait souffert et quand il était revenu, elle avait failli se faire violer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se racheter et, même si elle disait que sa présence rachetait tout, il sentait une culpabilité de plus en plus étouffante._

_Sweet __: _Agent Booth ! Vous êtes de retour !

_Booth __: _Oh Sweet désolé de ne pas être venu te voir, j'étais préoccupé.

_Sweet __: _A propos de Bones ? Angéla m'a tout raconté.

_Booth __: _J'aurais du rester avec elle, ou alors je n'aurais jamais du revenir.

_Sweet __: _Qu'importe ce que vous auriez du faire ou ne pas faire. L'important c'est que maintenant vous êtes là et qu'elle s'en soit sortie ! C'est tout ce qui importe !

_Booth__ : _Tu as raison, je dois arrêter de culpabiliser… Allez ! Je vais me mettre au travail ! Je veux retrouver cette ordure

_Sweet :_ Ok, à plus tard.

_Au Royal Dinner._

_Booth :_ Alors Bones, ça avance vos vieux squelettes ?

_Bones_ : Oui oui la routine.

_Angéla entra avec Hodgins._

_Angéla_ : Ah vous êtes là ! On vous a cherché à l'institut, on voulait manger un morceau.

_Booth_ : C'est gentil Angéla. Asseyez-vous !

_Angéla_ : Merci.

_Hodgins_ : Vous avez manqué à l'équipe spécial agent Seeley Booth !

_Booth __(riant) _: Oui oui mais maintenant je ne compte plus repartir.

_Booth et Bones échangèrent un regard._

_Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, comme si rien n'avait changé. _


	5. Peur

_Le portable de Booth sonne :_

_Booth : _Booth. … Non, elle est avec moi ! Enfoiré, tu as vraiment cru que tu y arriverais ? … Je te trouverais et cette fois-ci je ne te raterais pas ! … Si je dois passer ma vie à ça … JE T'INTERDIS DE L'APPROCHER ! ESPECE DE …

_Bones_: Booth ? Qui était-ce ?

_Booth_ : Votre agresseur.

_Bones_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_Booth_ : Qu'il arrivera un jour à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il veut vraiment me faire du mal. Mais maintenant je serais toujours avec vous et je vais engager un garde du corps.

_Bones_ : NON ! Je ne veux pas de garde de corps !

_Booth _: Bones, ne discutez pas.

_Bones_ : C'est ma vie et je vous dis que je ne veux pas d'un garde du corps.

_Booth_ _(s'énervant vraiment)_ : BONES ! Je sais que tu es forte, mais pas au point d'échapper à un violeur ! Alors faits-moi le plaisir de me laisser essayer de te protéger !

_Bones_: Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu essayes de te déculpabiliser ?

_Booth_: Il me prend que je suis responsable de ton malheur et OUI, je culpabilise même si tu me répètes que je ne devrais pas. Laisse moi te protéger, s'il-te-plaît !

_Bones_: ... d'accord.

_Booth_: Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule un seul instant, ça te dérange si je viens chez toi quelques jours ?

_Bones_: Je n'ai qu'un lit.

_Booth_: Je dormirais sur le canapé.

_Bones_: Bon, eh bien, d'accord.

_Angéla et Hodgins regardaient la scène d'un air perplexe._

_Angéla_ _(tout bas à Hodgins):_ Il va vivre chez elle ...

_Bones:_ Bon dans ce cas là, il faudrait que nous allions récupérer des affaires chez toi maintenant et les installées chez moi pour ce soir.

_Booth_: Ok, allez bon appétit vous deux. On se retrouve à l'institut. Allez Bones et c'est moi qui conduis.

_Quand ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent à l'institut et travaillèrent. Tempérance était un peu fatiguée alors ils allèrent directement chez elle._

_Bones_: Alors qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

_Booth_: Je pencherais pour une pizza devant la télé.

_Bones_: C'est vraiment bête, je n'ai pas la télévision.

_Booth_: Mais moi je l'ai !

_Bones_: Quoi ?

_Booth _: Je me suis dit que comme, je restais chez toi pour une durée indéterminée, je devais apporter des choses pour me divertir donc en douce, j'ai pris ma télé et je l'ai mise dans mon coffre, Si tu le permets je vais aller la chercher.

_Pendant ce temps, Bones se changea : un bas de pyjama marron et un T-shirt en dentelle noire, s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et alla commander la pizza._

_Ils s'installèrent donc tous les deux sur le canapé de Bones en face de la petite télé amenée par Booth. Ils rigolèrent, en regardant American Idol, simplement. _

_Pensée de Booth: Elle est vraiment magnifique. Quelle horreur d'avoir été éloigné de toi mon ange ! Si tu savais à quel point, j'ai souffert. Bien sûr, toi aussi tu as eu mal et j'en suis désolé, tellement désolé ... mon ange ..._

_Pensée de Brennan: Quel bonheur de revivre ! Avec lui je suis quelqu'un mais sans lui je ne suis rien. _

_Après ce moment ensemble, Bones installa son coéquipier sur le canapé et alla se coucher dans la chambre. Booth dormait torse nu avec un bas de survêtement mais attendit que Bones soit dans sa chambre pour enlever son T-shirt._

_Pendant la nuit, Bones se réveilla pour aller dans la salle de bain et croisa l'ombre de Booth qui, lui, sortait de la cuisine. Ayant oublié, sa présence dans son appartement, elle hurla et tenta une prise d'auto-défense mais Booth para son coup et la fit tomber. Cependant elle l'entraina dans sa chute. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le couloir de l'appartement de Tempérance, celle-ci continuait à se débattre. _

_Booth_: Eh eh Bones calme-toi c'est moi ! Calme-toi.

_Bones_: Booth ? _(Ils se redressèrent un peu et elle l'enlaça instinctivement) _Oh, j'ai eu si peur Booth, je t'avais oublié, je ...

_Booth_: Oui ?

_Bones_: Je croyais que c'était mon agresseur.

_Booth la regarda et l'a pris très rapidement dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait._

_Booth _: Je suis désolé Bones, pardonne moi. _(En murmurant) _je suis désolé.

_Bones_ _(en pleurant):_ Ce n'est rien Booth, ne t'en fais pas ça va aller.

_Booth_: Si ça va, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_Bones_: Je te rends malheureux.

_Booth_: Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_Bones_: Mon malheur te fais du mal, tu culpabilises parce que tu m'as laissée, tu culpabilises parce que le jour où tu es revenu j'ai failli me faire violer. _(Elle essuya une larme sur la joue de son_ _coéquipier)_ mais ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre c'est que seule ta présence à mes côtés rachète tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir ces deux dernières années.

_Booth_: ... Allons retourner nous coucher.

_Bones_: Tu veux venir dans mon lit ?

_Booth la regarda d'un air malicieux et aussi un peu désorienté._

_Bones_: Non ! Non je veux dire, mon canapé n'est pas vraiment confortable et, on ne va pas se sauter dessus de toute évidence ... et puis je t'ai fais pleurer, je peux essayer de me racheter.

_Booth_: Avec plaisir, et je n'osais pas te le dire mais je me suis bousillé le dos sur ton canapé.


	6. Amicalement, Paul Corbin

**LE LENDEMAIN MATIN.**

_Bones se réveilla, la tête délicatement posée sur le torse de Booth. Celui-ci lui enlaçait le bas des dos, la collant littéralement à lui. Elle était bien dans cette position et, du coup, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, fermant même les yeux en espérant se rendormir. Booth lui aussi ouvrait les yeux. Il la regarda dormir (enfin faire semblant de dormir, seulement lui ne le savait pas). Et puisqu'un geste vaut mille mots, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle le sentit et frissonna. Malheureusement pour eux, le téléphone de Booth sonna. Il se redressa doucement pour que Bones ait le temps de se relever. _

_Booth_: Oui ?

_Camille_: Seeley c'est moi. On a reçu une lettre pour toi à l'institut.

_Booth_: A l'institut ? Pourquoi pas au siège du FBI.

_Camille_: Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Bon je te la garde et tu viens la chercher plus tard.

_Booth_: A plus.

_Bones_: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Booth:_ Rien d'important.

_Un silence gêné s'installa._

_Bones_: Je vais préparer à manger.

_Booth_: Ok, je vais me préparer et après on va à l'institut.

**A l'institut.**

_Angéla_: Alors ?

_Bones_: Alors quoi ?

_Angéla_: Comment ça c'est passé avec Booth chez toi ?

_Bones_: Cette nuit on s'est levé en même temps et en le croisant j'ai paniqué, croyant que c'était mon agresseur, et je l'ai attaqué ...

_Angéla_: Et comment il a réagi ?

_Bones_: Il m'a calmé et, je lui ais parlé et puis du coup après il est venu dormir dans mon lit.

_Angéla_: Avec toi ?

_Bones_: Oui mais ne te fais pas d'illusions il ne s'est rien passé.

_Angéla_: C'est déjà un début.

**Au même moment.**

_Camille_: Seeley voila la lettre que nous avons reçu ce matin.

_Booth_: Merci Camille.

_Camille_: Alors comment ça se passe la colocation avec le docteur Brennan. Pas trop difficile ?

_Booth_: Non pas du tout, c'est même plutôt agréable.

_Camille_: Tant mieux, allez je te laisse, j'ai une équipe à diriger !

_Booth ouvrit la lettre: _

_Cher Seeley, _

_J'ai eu la chance d'humer l'odeur de ses cheveux, le parfum frais de sa peau nue, de caresser ses joues, son ventre. J'ai vu son corps dans presque sa totalité, et mon Dieu, quel ange ! Son regard était celui d'un enfant perdu mais son corps était celui d'une amante accomplie. Contrairement à toi, j'ai embrassé sa bouche, son cou et sa poitrine. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu j'aurais pu finir ce que j'avais commencé. Il est vrai que mon but premier était de te faire souffrir mais après cette expérience, après avoir vu sa beauté, je ne pense qu'à elle. Un jour, j'y arriverais, elle sera mienne pour toujours, elle t'oubliera. Un jour, elle sera mienne. Entièrement sous ma tutelle, sous mon emprise. Tous les soirs je lui ferais l'amour, qu'elle le veuille, ou non. Tu ne seras pas toujours à ses côtés, d'ailleurs j'imagine que tu lis cette lettre et qu'elle n'est pas avec toi. N'est-ce pas ? Un jour, elle sera mienne. L'amour est patience Seeley et moi je l'aime. J'aime ta Tempérance._

_Amicalement._

_Paul Corbin._

_Booth fut pris de panique et courra dans l'institut._

_Booth_: Bones ? Bones ? Camille où est Bones ?

_Camille_: Dans le bureau d'Angéla. Ca ne va pas ?

_Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se rua dans le bureau d'Angéla. Quand il rentra, il trouva les deux amies qui discutaient tranquillement ne sachant rien de ce que Booth avait lu quelques secondes avant. Booth resta, quelque temps pétrifié à regarder Tempérance. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui._

_Bones_: Que se passe-t-il Booth ?

_Booth_: J'ai cru ... _(il la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces)_ j'ai cru qu'il t'avait enlevé.

_Bones_: Qui ça ?

_Booth_: Ton agresseur.

_Bones_: Quoi ?

_Booth_: Lis ça.

_Elle lut la lettre avec attention en frissonnant. _

_Bones_: Booth, écoute-moi. Je sais me défendre et si jamais je me fais enlever, il y aura toute une équipe de scientifiques hautement qualifiés qui me rechercheront. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

_Booth_: Trés bien. Mais je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Je pense qu'il faut même que tu prennes des congés et reste chez toi, sous ma surveillance bien sûr.

_Bones_: Mais...

_Angéla __(coupant la parole à son amie_): Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Je vais soumette l'idée à Camille. Partez maintenant et ma chérie si tu veux quoi que ce soit, je te l'apporte. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ton chez toi.

_Bones_: Bon, eh bien d'accord.

_Booth_: Super ! Allons-y. En fait ce serait peut être mieux que ce soit toi qui viennes chez moi. En cas de problèmes je suis plus près de l'institut que toi et il ne pensera pas à venir chez moi pour te chercher.

_Bones_: Alors passons chez moi pour que je prépare une valise.

_Bones n'aimait pas vraiment l'appartement de son partenaire: télévision, magazines et peu de livres. Mais elle se disait que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle commençait à oublier ou plutôt à se rappeler de ce qu'était son quotidien avant le départ de Booth. Elle ne s'était jamais vue comme ça. Elle était déprimée et le montrait au grand jour. Elle se sentait plus humaine, plus saine de ressentir cette souffrance. Son départ avait eu au moins un impact positif sur elle : elle se sentait maintenant plus forte, plus résistante et capable de ressentir des émotions jusque là inconnues._


	7. Fragileté

A L'APPARTEMENT DE BOOTH

_Bones_: Alors comment on fait pour ce soir ?

_Booth_: Comment quoi ?

_Bones_: Tu as deux lits ou on retente le "1 lit pour deux" ?

_Booth_: Je dormirais sur le canapé.

_Bones_: Sûr ?

_Booth_: Et certain !

_Bones_: Ce soir, je te fais à manger, des macaronis aux fromages ça te va ?

_Booth_: J'adore ça !

_Bones_: Je sais.

_La soirée ce passa sans encombres, comme si la menace du kidnappeur et violeur ne planait pas dans l'air._

_Bones_: Bon... Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Booth.

_Booth:_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

_Il la regarda s'en aller. Elle sentit son regard sur elle. Et elle apprécia._

_Cette nuit là, tous les deux eurent du mal à s'endormir. Booth pensait à Bones et à son violeur. Il avait même peur qu'il arrive à tromper sa vigilance et atteigne sa partenaire. Quant à Tempérance, elle pensait à Booth, tout simplement. N'y tenant plus elle se leva et alla réveiller Booth._

_Bones_: Booth? Booth?

_Booth_: Mmmmh ?

_Bones_: Booth ... je sais que je te réveille mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

_Booth_: Oui ?

_Bones_: Merci.

_Booth_ _(se redressant) _: De quoi Bones ?

_Bones_: De me protéger, de m'accueillir chez toi, d'être ... toi, de m'avoir sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ... Merci.

_Booth_: C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

_Bones_: Je peux rester avec toi sur le canapé, juste le temps de me rassurer.

_Bien sûr elle n'avait pas peur. Tous les deux le savaient mais ils préféraient l'oublier. Elle s'installa donc à ses côtés et, EVIDEMMENT, elle s'endormit la tête posée sur son épaule. De fil en aiguille, ils se retrouvèrent presque l'un sur l'autre sur le petit canapé. Booth se réveilla le premier et tout naturellement lui caressa les cheveux. Elle se releva tout doucement. _

_Booth:_ Encore une fois on se retrouve dans cette ... position.

_Bones:_ C'est embarrassant.

_Booth_: Oh que oui !

_Ils se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire. _

_Bones_: Je vais dans la salle de bain.

_Booth_: Je vais me préparer dans ma chambre.

_A l'institut, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Aucuns indices. Rien. Le néant._

_Booth er Bones à la fin de la journée allèrent diner, au Royal Diner bien évidemment. Avant de partir, Tempérance alla aux toilettes. _

_Mettant trop longtemps à son goût, Booth entra dans les toilettes femme. Il appela Bones mais elle ne répondit pas. Pris de panique, il ouvra toutes les portes et trouva sur l'évier un anneau en argent. En l'examinant de plus près il vit gravé les initiales T & P._

_Booth_ _(pour lui-même):_ Tempérance et Paul... Oh mon Dieu, non ...

_Il appela le portable de Bones puis Camille pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de la situation. L'équipe fut réunie au grand complet_

_et ils travaillèrent toute la nuit. Tous étaient au plus mal: Booth leur avait montré la lettre de Paul Corbin. _

_A part cette lettre, ils n'avaient rien. Cependant, l'enquête avança grâce au Docteur Hodgins: il trouva des particules de terre et commença à les identifier._

PENDANT CE TEMPS...

_Bones s'était fait assommée lorsqu'elle se lavait les mains. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était attachée sur un lit. Ce lit était ... spéciale : des voiles rouges transparents bordaient les colonnes de bois brut du lit, la couverture et les oreillers étaient rouges aussi et des pétales de roses étaient disposés autour d'elle. Une ambiance souhaitée romantique par son kidnappeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. De son lit, elle put voir une coiffeuse de princesse, des miroirs immenses, et le pire de tout, une robe de mariée très kitch : toute en voiles et chargée de perles et de strass, était accrochée sur le mur en face du lit._

_Un homme entra dans la chambre._

_Paul_: Bonjour mon Amour. J'espère que tu t'es remise de tes émotions. Tu as faim ?

_Bones_: Même si j'avais faim, je ne pourrais pas manger parce que je suis LIGOTEE !

_Paul_: Je te nourrirais Amour, tu le sais bien.

_Bones_: Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

_Paul:_ Tu peux me tutoyer Amour puisque nous allons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble, le contraire paraîtrait bizarre.

_Bone_s: Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

_Paul_ _(soupirant):_ Je veux que tu sois ma femme.

_Bones_: Jamais !

_Paul_: Tu le deviendras un jour. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, un jour où l'autre tu perdras ta force et ton entêtement. Tu accepteras.

_Bones_: Je me répète : JAMAIS !

_Paul_: Fais attention Amour, je pourrais me montrer brute mais pour l'instant je te laisse le temps de te faire à ta nouvelle situation. Je reviendrais plus tard. Repose-toi.

_Bones pleura en silence._

A L'INSTITUT.

_Hodgins_ : Booth ! BOOTH ! J'ai trouvé le lieu d'écriture de la lettre.

_Booth_: Comment ? Non on s'en fout du comment ! Ou ça ?

_Hodgins_: 44 Chemin Churchill ici à Washington. Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle y soit forcément.

_Booth_: Je sais, je sais mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'on a.

_Booth courut dans sa voiture et se rendit au lieu d'Hodgins._

_Paul_: Re-bonjour Amour. Alors bien dormit ?

_Bones_: ...

_Paul:_ Je t'aime Tempérance et un jour, tu m'aimeras aussi.

_Bones:_ Non, vous n'êtes pas réellement mon type d'hommes.

_Paul __(s'énervant): _Et c'est quoi tu "type" d'hommes alors ?

_Bones_: Pas ceux qui me kidnappent !

_Paul_: C'est le genre Seeley Booth que tu aimes ?

_Bones_: ...

_Paul la frappa plusieurs fois très violemment au visage. Elle s'était ouverte la lèvre et saignait du front._

_Paul_: Un jour tu m'aimeras autant que je t'aime Tempérance Brennan.

_Booth arriva sur le lieu indiqué par le docteur Hodgins. C'était une petite villa. Il y entra, fit toutes les pièces mais ne trouva aucun signes de la présence de sa coéquipière. Il trouva cependant, en fouillant dans les papiers, l'achat d'une petite maison à quelques heures d'ici. Il prit l'adresse et décida de s'y rendre. _

_Bones n'avait pas mangé depuis presque une journée. Paul l'avait quand même laissée aller aux toilettes et prendre une douche. Pour ceci il avait exigé qu'elle porte la robe de mariée et de se maquiller et se coiffer comme si la cérémonie allait avoir lieu._

_Elle s'exécuta et pris tout son temps, pour prétexte que le futur marié ne doit pas voir la mariée avant le mariage. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était réellement magnifique. L'incarnation d'un ange._

_Quand elle sortit, Paul était lui aussi habillé en costume de cérémonie. Il la plaça en face de lui, devant un des miroirs et lui passa la même alliance qu'il avait laissée à Booth. Lorsqu'il fit ce geste, Brennan de put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Quand son kidnappeur vit Tempérance pleurer, il se mit dans une rage folle. Il la rua de coups, elle était extrêmement mal en point. En silence, il la rattacha au lit et partit._

_Après 3 heures de route, Booth arriva à la maisonnée louée par Paul Corbin. Doucement, il entra. Dans le salon, il trouva Paul adossé au mur, en pleurant. _

_Booth_: Où est-elle ?

_Paul_: Elle ne m'aime pas.

_Booth_: Où est-elle Corbin ?

_Paul_: J'ai pourtant tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. C'est tellement dommage.

_Il sortit une arme, et au moment de tirer, Booth le prit de vitesse et lui administra une balle dans la tête. Après cet acte, il courut dans toute la maison en criant le nom de sa Tempérance._

_Il ouvrit enfin la porte de la chambre d'amour où était allongée Bones en robe de mariée._

_Booth:_ Bones ? Oh mon Dieu Bones !

_Bones_: Booth ...

_Il la détacha et appela aussitôt les secours._

_Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. _

_Booth:_ Désolé Bones.

_Bones_: Arrête de t'excuser.

_Booth_: Je t'aime mon Ange.

_Elle s'arrêta une seconde et l'embrassa fougueusement, oubliant ses blessures et ce qu'elle venait de traverser._

_Bones_: Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

_Booth_: Je ne te lâche plus maintenant. C'est fini je ne partirais plus jamais... Plus jamais.

THE END


End file.
